Talk:The Forsaken (episode)
Plot holes It's not explained why the Ops team didn't try to use the transporter on one of the runabouts to evacuate Odo and Troi from the turbolift. Crash :They tried the transporter, which failed right before energizing. And I do not see how aa runabout can enter a turbolift shaft which is isolated from the rest of the station. -Nmajmani 00:13, 21 April 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani ::On one of the runabouts, not or! The runabout has a transporter of its own, which has been shown to have sufficient range to beam people to planetary surfaces from orbit. So it should have been able to beam someone out of a turbolift shaft only a few hundred meters away, assuming the runabout's computer is isolated from the station's. Crash 21:53, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Good point. I'd never thought of that – Bertaut 19:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Transporting large distances to the surface of the planet - with nothing but atmosphere in between. Generally objects in between the two points cause interference (that may be weak, or worked around), and DS9 itself is a huge, reinforced, metal structure. This is only a guess/speculation, though Izkata 03:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: Also, wouldn't the probe's systems have kept the station's shields up? --Tiffy 21:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Removed Quote I feel that this quote, although listed in this episode, really belongs to another :- "All of life is searching for that peace you had safe inside your mothers womb." - Lwaxana I think this one belongs to the episode where Lwaxana is escaping from her Tavnian husband Anneka9842 18:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Similarities, nits and uncited references Removed: * This episode has similarities to the TNG episode , where the is infiltrated with an alien computer virus from a probe. * When Odo and Lwaxana get stuck in the turbolift, Odo reports to operations that they are in turbolift 7. However, later when Sisko is making his supplementary log entry, he refers to it as turbolift 4. * The scene when the crew are attempting to shutdown the computer in ops, removing individual isolinear rods, is a homage to the 1968 film , where Bowman dismantles the computer in a similar fashion. Similarities, nits, and uncited references. --Alan 00:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Nitpick and similarity :Odo says he and Mrs Troi are trapped in turbolift 7; later SIsko states they are stuck in turbolift 4. :The attempted shutdown of the computer system by removing the control chips and issuing complex commands is reminiscent of the shutdown of HAL 9000 in ''2001: A Space Odyssey.'' I have removed the above notes from the article as the first is a nitpick and the second is an uncited similarity. --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:34, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Another Quote to Add? I found this quote rather humorous. Shall we add it? "This is no computer; this is my archenemy!" - Miles O'Brian Logical Zebra 01:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC)